midlight9fandomcom-20200214-history
KND - Sector Pi (Mis) Adventures -
KND - Sector Pi (Mis) Adventures - '''is a fan series of comics collaborated by YakusoSHI, MichiSHI and SunaSHI, wherein the main story is made by YakusoShi and MichiShi while SunaShi handles the side stories. From the name itself, the work was obviously from the famous children's cartoon, '''Codename: Kids Next Door. Plot Main article: List of KND - Sector Pi (Mis) Adventures Comics (main) -, List of KND - Sector Pi (Mis) Adventures - Comics '' Characters Sector Pi (Sector π) *'Numbuh 3√25 / Mytho Arlens': The leader of Sector Pi. He is seen as the serious and level-headed member of the sector because he sees to it that each member is doing their job well in their own specialty. He, along with Numbuh 2.12%, are representatives of the sector. *'Numbuh 2.12% / Lyle Tomaso': The ex-leader and second-in-command of Sector Pi. He is a cheerful and an optimistic person best known for supporting his teammates when they need it. Being the previous leader of the sector, he goes well with everyone. *'Numbuh 1/5 / Aliciané Delaine': The medical expert of Sector Pi. She is the bubbly mermaid sister of Numbuh 3∞ and Numbuh 77.7. She is also the best friend of Numbuh 6². As a mermaid, she and her siblings have special abilities that MUST remain classified. She is an obsessed fangirl of Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5. *'Numbuh 3∞ / Licorice Delaine': The undercover spy of Sector Pi. She is the apathetic mermaid sister of Numbuh 1/5 and Numbuh 77.7. She has a knack of creating sarcastic jokes for the sake of making a conversation whenever the team is in an eerie mood as well as making secret stories of her superiors without their knowledge. *'Numbuh 6² / Artemis von Crux': The defense system hacker of Sector Pi. She is the tomboy best friend of Numbuh 1/5 whom she shares an almost sister-like relationship. She enjoys singing, drawing and writing stories... but nothing beats the thrill of hacking into one of Mother's server mainframe and getting juicy blackmail on all KND villains. *'Numbuh Z / Zhenon Rare': The expert hand-to-hand combatant of Sector Pi. He is a tall boy prone to show the least reaction than other members, followed by Numbuh 3∞. He is also a video game addict. He has strong Chinese beliefs and can become out of character because of them. Secretly, he is a scaredy-cat. *'Numbuh 77.7 / Markus Delaine': the mechanic, cadet-in-training of Sector Pi. The youngest member of the sector with a penchant for creating gadgets for the team with his creativeness. He is loud and anything but secretive. Regardless, the team is appreciative of the many weapons he creates. Villains *'Wonderful Children From Around The Corner / Alison, Rebecca, Ylvis & Justin': *'"Mother": *'''Paul Sherman *'Sitter Sisters / Mei Yin Rare & Li Yang Rare' *'Rosie von Crux' *'Edward' *'Dennis Tomaso' *'Bella Beatrice' Terminology Setting '''The Underwater Reefhouse '''is the treehouse for Sector Pi and their usual hangout. It is found somewhere in the ocean where it is closest to the places they have to go for their missions. Other Terms * Trivia * Category:MidLight Category:YakusoSHI Category:MichiSHI Category:SunaSHI Category:Fan Verse